Thomas
This page covers all information about the third season of Thomas & Friends. List of episodes #A Scarf for Percy #Percy's Promise #Time for Trouble #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald's Duck #Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Diesel Does it Again #Henry's Forest #The Trouble with Mud #No Joke for James #Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Trust Thomas #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #Buzz, Buzz #All at Sea #One Good Turn #Tender Engines #Escape #Oliver Owns Up #Bulgy #Heroes #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure VHS UK The Video Collection, now independent, distributed three more Thomas & Friends videos for Season 3 -- Time for Trouble and Other Stories (November 11, 1991), Trust Thomas and Other Stories (November 11, 1991) and Escape and Other Stories (September 14, 1992). The first two of these videos contain eight stories, and the last one has ten. All stories are told by Michael Angelis. On October 5, 1992, The Video Collection re-released all three Season 2 videos as Percy and the Signal and Other Stories, The Runaway and Other Stories, and Ghost Train and Other Stories, respectively. In 1993, The Video Collection re-released the first three videos as Thomas and the Trucks and Other Stories, Thomas Goes Fishing and Other Stories, and Down the Mine and Other Stories, respectively. Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 Other Stories, released on November 1, 1993, along with Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories, released on March 1, 1994, each contain randomly selected episodes from Seasons 1-3. Thomas&friends season3vol1.jpg|Time for Trouble and Other Stories (1991) Thomas&friends season3vol2.JPG|Trust Thomas and Other Stories (1991) Thomas&friends season3vol3.jpg|Escape and Other Stories (1992) PercyandtheSignal 1992VHS.jpg|Percy and the Signal and Other Stories (1992) TheRunaway 1992VHS.PNG|The Runaway and Other Stories (1992) GhostTrain 1992VHS.jpg|Ghost Train and Other Stories (1992) ThomasandtheTrucks 1993VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Trucks and Other Stories (1993) ThomasGoesFishing 1993VHS.jpg|Thomas Goes Fishing and Other Stories (1993) DowntheMine 1993VHS.jpg|Down the Mine and Other Stories (1993) ThomasChristmasParty UKVHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 Other Stories (1993) ThomasGetsBumped UKVHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories (1994) North America The very first Season 3 video, with George Carlin as the narrator for all Thomas & Friends stories, was Trust Thomas and Other Stories, released on VHS by Strand Home Video (formerly Strand VCI Entertainment) on February 27, 1992. The video was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment (under the Video Treasures brand) in 1995 and on February 25, 2003. It was later released on DVD on January 23, 2007. Episodes include: #S3E13: Trust Thomas (first US appearance) #S3E14: Mavis (first US appearance) #S3E15: Toby's Tightrope (first US appearance) #S3E11: No Joke for James (first US appearance) #S3E02: Percy's Promise (first US appearance) #S3E09: Henry's Forest (first US appearance) #S3E10: The Trouble with Mud (first US appearance) TrustThomas VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories (1992 VHS) TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories (1995 VHS) TrustThomas DVD.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories (DVD) The second Season 3 Thomas & Friends video was Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories. Originally released on August 20, 1992 by Strand Home Video, it was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and on July 22, 2003. A DVD was released on May 16, 2006. Episodes include: #S3E06: Thomas Gets Bumped (first US appearance) #S3E16: Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (first US appearance) #S3E08: Diesel Does it Again (first US appearance) #S3E04: Gordon and the Famous Visitor (first US appearance) #S3E05: Donald's Duck (first US appearance) #S3E12: Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (first US appearance) There is also one Season 2 episode in this VHS. ThomasGetsBumped 1992VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (1992 VHS) ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (1995 VHS) ThomasGetsBumped DVD.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (DVD) The third Season 3 video for Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends was Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories. Originally distributed by Strand Home Video on February 18, 1993, it was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and on February 25, 2003. A DVD was released on August 15, 2006. The following Season 3 episodes were featured in this VHS: #S3E07: Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (first US appearance) #S3E03: Time for Trouble (first US appearance) #S3E01: A Scarf for Percy (first US appearance) ThomasPercy&theDragon VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (1993 VHS) ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (1995 VHS) ThomasPercyandtheDragon DVD.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (DVD) S3E20: Tender Engines appeared on the next video, Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. The video was released on August 26, 1993 by Strand Home Video, re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995, who released it on DVD on March 4, 2008. Daisy 1993VHS.png|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (1993 VHS) Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (1995 VHS) PercyTakesthePlunge DVD.jpg|Percy Takes the Plunge (DVD) James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories was released on February 23, 1994 by Strand Home Video. It was re-distributed in 1996 by Anchor Bay Entertainment, who released it on DVD on July 24, 2007. The following Season 3 episodes were featured in this VHS: #S3E17: James Goes Buzz Buzz (first US appearance) #S3E19: One Good Turn (first US appearance) #S3E24: Heroes (first US appearance) #S3E23: Bulgy (first US appearance) #S3E25: Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (first US appearance) JamesGoesBuzzBuzz 1994VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories (1994 VHS) JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories (1996 VHS) JamesGoesBuzzBuzz DVD.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories (DVD) The sixth Season 3 video for Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories, was released on August 17, 1994 by Strand Home Video. The video was re-distributed in 1996 by Anchor Bay Entertainment, followed by a DVD release on March 27, 2007. Unlike earlier volumes, this video/DVD has six episodes. As of the release date of this video, all three complete seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends have now been available on VHS since then. Episodes include: #S3E26: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (first US appearance) #S3E21: Escape! (first US appearance) #S3E22: Oliver Owns Up (first US appearance) #S3E18: All at Sea (first US appearance) Percy'sGhostlyTrick 1994VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories (1994 VHS) Percy'sGhostlyTrick VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories (1996 VHS) PercysGhostlyTrick DVD.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories (DVD) S3E01: A Scarf for Percy and S3E09: Henry's Forest were re-released with Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories. It was released only on VHS, by Strand Home Video in September 1994, with a re-release by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996. ThomasChristmasParty 1994VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (1994 VHS) ThomasChristmasParty VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (1996 VHS) The Season 4 video Thomas and His Friends Help Out, despite being released in 1996, did not actually have any Season 4 episodes, but rather, 11 episodes from the first three seasons, three of them from Season 3. The re-released Season 3 episodes were: #S3E12: Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #S3E02: Percy's Promise #S3E26: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut_VHS.PNG|VHS cover Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut DVD.jpg|DVD cover S3E13: Trust Thomas was re-released in 1998 with Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures. ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong VHS.PNG|1998 VHS cover Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong 2000VHS.jpg|2000 VHS cover S3E26: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure was re-released again with Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures in 2000. ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|VHS cover ChristmasWonderland DVD.jpg|DVD cover Best of Percy was the first of four "Best of" collections of Thomas & Friends, released on July 24, 2001 on VHS (and 2002 on DVD) by Anchor Bay Entertainment. It includes three episodes from Season 3: *S3E01: A Scarf for Percy *S3E12: Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train *S3E02: Percy's Promise Best of Thomas was released on September 25, 2001. The only two Season 3 episodes in this video are S3E06: Thomas Gets Bumped and S3E07: Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. Finally, Best of James was released on March 5, 2002, being the last with the old Britt Allcroft Presents logo. It includes four episodes from Season 3: *S3E11: No Joke for James *S3E25: Percy, James and the Fruitful Day *S3E17: James Goes Buzz Buzz *S3E03: Time for Trouble BestofPercy DVD.jpg BestofThomas DVD.jpg BestofJames DVD.jpg DVD UK All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. Gallery Thomas&friends_season3vhs.jpg|VHS cover Thomas&Friends Season3DVD.jpg|DVD cover Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 1991